


Sandals

by slashyrogue



Series: Hannibal Lecter Does Not Wear Sandals [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, POV Will Graham, Post-Season/Series 03, sandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will has a very old pair of sandals that he refuses to get rid of. Hannibal doesn't understand why. So he tells him.The final Sandals story
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Does Not Wear Sandals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826551
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81
Collections: ItsStillBeautiful 2020





	Sandals

Hannibal eyed the sandals on Will’s feet like he’d done every single time Will put them on.

“I can get you a new pair.” 

Will smiled and squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “I like these.” 

“You’ve had them for over five years.” 

He wiggled his toes. “That’s how long it took to break them in.” 

Hannibal sighed. “There are much better shoes you can wear.” 

Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and sighed. “Have you ever worn sandals?” 

“No. I don’t care for them.” 

“Yet you bought me these.” 

“I bought them for you in a gas station five years ago when we were on the run from the police.” 

Will kissed his cheek. “Do you remember what else happened that night?” 

He felt Hannibal shiver. “We slept in a very dirty hotel room.” 

“In the same bed,” Will whispered, “And when I woke up your arms were around me.” 

“Will....” 

“I didn’t tell you to let go,” Will said, his voice thick, “And that’s when I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Hannibal turned and they stared into each other’s eyes. “They’re very important sandals.” 

“Mmm hmm,” Will sighed, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s softly, “So I don’t need any shoes for the beach. I have my fancy expensive shoes, sneakers, slippers....” 

“Will....” 

“Now I’m gonna go take a swim and when I’m done I’ll put these dirty old shoes back on again to walk back up to the house. And I’ll do it again tomorrow.” 

“And the next day, and the next,” Hannibal said quietly. 

“Yes, Darlin,” Will teased, “And maybe one of those days I’ll even wear nothing BUT these old sandals.” 

“One can only hope.” 

Will laughed and took off his sandals tossing them to the side of the chair. He turned to look at Hannibal. “You gonna join me?” 

“In a minute.” 

He took off toward the water and went underneath, coming up just in time to see Hannibal put the sandals on his own feet. Will’s chest ached and tears came to his eyes as Hannibal looked up at him. 

“I LOVE YOU!” he yelled out, smiling so much his cheeks hurt

Hannibal stood and walked toward the water, still wearing his sandals. He came out just enough for them to meet and Hannibal pulled Will into his arms. 

“I love you too,” he whispered, kissing him. 

“What do they feel like?” 

“Like a long forgotten memory that I never wish to forget.” 

Will kissed him again and Hannibal kicked off the sandals as they headed for the water. 

He wore the sandals home that night, and the next, and the next, and the next. 


End file.
